prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Fresh Pretty Cure!
is the sixth season and fourth incarnation of the Pretty Cure series by Toei Animation, premiering on February 1, 2009, replacing Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! in its initial timeslot. The series initially focuses on three Cures, Momozono Love, Aono Miki, and Yamabuki Inori, who transform into Cure Peach, Cure Berry, and Cure Pine, respectively. Their mission is to defend this world and the parallel worlds from Labyrinth. Midway through the season, a fourth Cure is introduced: Higashi Setsuna, who transforms into Cure Passion. The season's motifs include fruits, clovers, card suits, dancing, love, and happiness. Story :Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Momozono Love is a second-year student at Public Yotsuba Junior High School. One day, Love goes to see the concert of a popular dance unit called Trinity and she is impressed!! Seeing Miyuki, the leader of Trinity, kick starts Love's dream to dance. However, because of the sudden appearance of a Nakewameke, the concert becomes a disaster!! Labyrinth intends to overthrow the town and control the whole world but doesn't that seem like a far-reaching conspiracy...!? Love yearns to protect the people and see Trinity perform live once again. As a Linkrun is motivated by the strong feelings of Love, it turns her mobile phone into a transformation device turning her into a legendary warrior - Pretty Cure!! Along with Tarte and Chiffon, fairies from the Sweets Kingdom, Aono Miki and Yamabuki Inori, they use their power of love, hope, and prayer to defeat Labyrinth's evil plans. Characters Pretty Cure/Cure Angel The Cures of Fresh receive a special upgrade during the series, known as their "Cure Angel" form. * : The cheerful and selfless girl who is the unofficial leader of Pretty Cure. She is liked by everyone in town and hates to see others suffering, even if they are her enemy. Her alter ego is , representing the power of love through the symbol of the Heart. * : The elegant young girl who is talented in several fields and dreams of becoming a model, though Pretty Cure and her friends always come first for her. She states she is "Perfect" at times. Her alter ego is , representing the power of hope through the symbol of the Spade. * : A shy girl who loves nature and animals, and aspires to become a veterinarian just like her parents. Her alter ego is , representing the power of faith through the symbol of the Diamond. * : After having fought the other three girls for a long time as Eas, Setsuna eventually joins them when she is revived as by Akarun and found out that she's the missing fourth Cure, representing the power of happiness through the symbol of the Club/Heart. Labyrinth * : The only female of Labyrinth during the first half of the series. She has an obsession with defeating Pretty Cure in order to get Moebius to pay attention to her. Her human alias is Higashi Setsuna, and after some time, she became Cure Passion. * : The more clumsy member of Labyrinth, who is more of a comic relief despite his tough appearance. He never learns about a thing before attacking the people. His human alias is Nishi Hayato. * : The quieter member of the group, who prefers planning before actions. He seems to care for no one and enjoys when people suffer. He often plans out his attacks before going on a mission, always knowing beforehand what to do. His human alias is Minami Shun. * : The fourth member who appears late in the series, though she was shown with her face hidden in the second opening before her official introduction. She is an elite within Labyrinth and uses Sorewatase as monsters and in battle can manipulate plants. Her human alias is Kita Nayuta but has never officially used it. * : An elite member of Labyrinth, he acts like Moebius' right-hand man, sending messages to the lower ranking members. * : The monsters used most often by the villains. They are made using a diamond imbued with evil energy that can be created by Eas, Westar, and Soular using magic, which is then used to possess both animate and inanimate objects to do the bidding of whoever summons them. * : The new kind of monster that Moebius presented to Eas after she asked for more time to defeat Pretty Cure. Although it is incredibly strong compared to Nakewamekes, it works by sapping energy from the user and causing him or her pain. Eas was given only four cards to summon Nakisakebes, and those four are the only ones that appeared in the series. * : The third monster used by the villains, stored within a fruit with a vaguely humanoid shape that is grown by Northa using the liquefied Fuko Energy stored in the Fuko Gauge. It was introduced by Northa, and only she can use them fully. They are also used by Westar and Soular a few times. * The leader of Labyrinth who wishes to rule all worlds, thinking of all his subjects to be only mindless pawns. Kingdom of Sweets * : A ferret-like fairy of the Kingdom of Sweets, he is Chiffon's caretaker and speaks in Kansai dialect. He takes Chiffon to the human world on his search for Pretty Cure. He is prone to worrying and often grumbles, but becomes weak to a good story and will become overly emotional. He also loves Kaoru's donuts. * : A baby fairy from the Kingdom of Sweets. Chiffon likes to play practical jokes on others, often by using her esper powers. The mark on Chiffon's forehead gives a light that has many different abilities, including bestowing Pretty Cure with the ability to transform and giving them some of their power-ups. * : The owl-like elder of the Kingdom of Sweets, he is the one who summons the Pickruns to look for Pretty Cure. * : Waffle is Tarte's father and king of the Kingdom of Sweets. * : Tarte's fiancee who loves him very much and supports him in whatever he is doing. She is also a fairy but strongly resembles a chipmunk with pink fur. Clover Town * : Kaoru sells donuts in a park and plays the consultant role for Pretty Cure when they are feeling down. Owing to a contract that Tart can get donuts for free by the entertaining solicitation, he also shares the secret of the existence of Tart and Chiffon. * : Miyuki is the leader of the famous dance unit Trinity and Pretty Cure's dance group, Clover's, coach. Although strict and hard-driving, Love absolutely admires her. She is later admitted into the secret life of her students. * : Miyuki's younger brother and is one of Love's classmates. He likes Love and often tries to impress her throughout the series but sometimes ends up in a friendly fight with her. * : Another of Love's classmates who has a huge crush on Miki, though he thinks Cure Berry looks nice, too. * : Love's classmate and the heir to Mikoshiba Zaibatsu. He has a tall figure, a gentle appearance, wears glasses, and is very timid. * : Kazuki is Miki's 13-year-old younger brother who lives separate from Miki with their father ever since their parents divorced, and he attends the same school as Miki. Miki often exploits him to go out with her and pose as her boyfriend to keep away other boys. He has had low blood pressure since birth, which has given him low confidence. Despite that, he aspires to become a doctor one day. * : Love's father, a development chief for a company that makes wigs. * : Love's mother, who loves her family very much and is gentle and understanding to everyone. She was the champion in the beauty contest of Yotsuba Town once. * : Miki and Kazuki's mother, who runs a salon in Clover Town; she cares very much for her two children and wants the best for them. * : Inori's father, the local veterinarian, owns a personal clinic in Yotsuba Town. He has a bold, generous appearance and is very knowledgeable about animals, a quality that Inori admires greatly. * : Inori's mother and her husband's assistant in his clinic. * : The two other members of Trinity besides Miyuki. When performing, they wear black visors over their eyes. Items * - The transformation device which lets the girls transform. The Pickruns (of each respective Cure) entered the girls' cellphone and it became a Linkrun, which they use to transform. * - Peach, Berry, and Pine's attack items. Each have their own attack name and a different headpiece for the wands (ie: Peach has a heart). * - Passions' attack item; she is the only Cure in this season to have a different weapon. * Locations * is the city where the Cures live. *'Public Yotsuba Junior High School' is Momozono Love and Higashi Setsuna's school. Daisuke also attends school here and during a festival, he was helping Love set up a haunted house. *'Private Torigoe Academy' is Aono Miki's school. In episode 3, some students of Yotsuba Junior High School had this conversation while walking past Miki: "Isn't that the uniform from Torigoe Academy?" "Ehh. You mean she's an artist?" meaning that this school may be a school for the arts. It is different from the other schools. *'Christian Private White Clover Academy' is Yamabuki Inori's school. From the name, this implies it is a private school for Christians. It is the first of its type to appear in the entire Pretty Cure franchise. * are the main villains base in Fresh Pretty Cure!. It is a city of technology. The leader of Labyrinth is Moebius. Trivia *The mascots look quite different compared to the mascots that came before them. Furthermore, they do not end their sentences with a suffix, and the tradition of ending each series with four mascots ends. *The dubs shown in Hong Kong and Taiwan changed the term 'Angels' to 'Spirits'. For example, Cure Peach is changed into 'Spirit of Love!', Berry is 'Spirit of Hope', Pine is 'Spirit of Prayers' and Passion is 'Spirit of Luckiness'. In the original series dubbed in other Asian countries, the Cures were called 'Black Angel' and 'Snow Angel'. *The only dubs of Fresh Pretty Cure! are Mandarin, Cantonese, Korean,Italian and Thai. *In the second opening, a Nakewameke appears below the ground Soular and Westar are standing on; however, since the Nakewameke has a dark-red diamond on it, it means that Eas was the one who summoned it, but by that time she already became Cure Passion and left Labyrinth. *The fate of the Pretty Cure franchise once depended on the performance of this series, since it was an experimental work. If Fresh failed, it would have been the final season. If it had succeeded, the franchise would continue forever. **Fortunately, it had succeeded, thus the franchise still continues. *Unlike most seasons of the franchise, the areas affected by the battles between the Cures and the villains won't revert to normal even after the battles have ended. *Fresh! Pretty Cure is a first season to have Atsutoshi Umezawa as a producer till Smile Pretty Cure! Merchandise . Gallery Video External Links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/fresh_precure/ Fresh Pretty Cure!] at Toei Animation (Japanese) *[http://www.asahi.co.jp/fresh_precure/ Fresh Pretty Cure!] at TV Asahi (Japanese) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=10499 Fresh Pretty Cure!] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia es:Fresh Pretty Cure id:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! images